Wufei's Nightmare Sidestory of Midnight Angel
by ShinimegamisScythe
Summary: Wufei has a horrible Nightmare of someone close to his heart dying YAOI -implications ; ANGST; slow and painful DEATH;AU; 1 6;R U; 5 2


Well, Ladies and Gentlemen... I don't quite know how to start this, so I'm going to ramble a bit  
about this first. Please bear with me.  
  
Since I really didn't know, when and where to insert Wufei's Nightmare into the story, I decided   
to make it a sidestory.  
  
Please note that this nightmare is a _real_ one. I had it one night, but that is now months ago,  
so I do not feel it so intense anymore. But right now, even as I have not started to write it yet,  
I already know that I will never be able to catch the intensity this dream had into written words.  
  
I will write it from a narrator's point of view, but please remember, I _should_ have written it  
from Wufei's point of view, since he was _experiencing_ what happened here. After all, in my  
dream I _was_ Wufei, so I know perfectly well what that dream felt like for him.  
  
I already tried to tell this dream to some friends in the 'net', but I don't really think that I   
was able to describe how I felt when I finally woke up.  
  
Oh, one thing... In this dream, Endless Waltz never happened, and the boys all went their own  
ways after the war. But except Duo, they all settled down in the capital of the -still existing-   
Sanq kingdom.  
  
  
WARNING: ANGST, slow, agonizing DEATH implications of 5+2, R+U, 1+6  
  
  
  
Midnight Angel  
-Sidestory-  
  
Wufei's Nightmare  
  
  
It had been a wonderful night out. All the G-boys, minus Duo, whom they had lost track of, had  
been out to celebrate the first anniversary of peace. They all had been in a really good mood,  
and after having dinner in a really good restaurant, they decided to go to a club.  
  
"But I need to change first. I don't want to go there in this stuff." Wufei said, pointing  
at his pristine white smoking, with a black shirt underneath.  
  
"Okay, then we'll stop at your's first. Then you can give us that long promised tour through  
your new appartment." Zechs suggested.  
  
All agreed, and in two Jeeps, they drove off to Wufei's home. Heero, his lover Zechs, Sally,  
Noin and Hilde in one Jeep, Wufei, Relena, her darling Une, Quatre and Trowa in the other.  
  
When they arrived, Wufei gave them a small tour through his spacious appartment, then quickly  
went to the sleeping-room to change his outfit. The others were waiting in the living-room, he  
could hear them throgh his slightly open door.  
  
[Zechs] "Did you notice? His Computer is on, and it seems like he's still searching for Duo..."  
  
[Quatre] "Yep, and did you notice that his 'guest room' looked like it was decorated to fit exactly  
what Duo seems to like?"  
  
[Heero] "Yeah, isn't it sad that Wufei noticed too late how hard he had fallen for Duo? Especially  
since I know that Duo loves him back."  
  
[Relena]"What? Are you sure?"  
  
[Heero] "Of course I am, Relena. Just remember how often we were rooming together during the war. He   
had very... intense... dreams, sometimes, and in most of them he murmured Wufei's name. Except  
for one time, when I thought he woke the whole room with his 'oh god Wufei, Yessss'. *snicker*  
  
The others started chuckling quietly.   
  
Wufei had heard enogh and joined the others again.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready, let's go."  
  
They just wanted to leave the appartment, when Quatre noticed something.  
  
"umm... Wufei, the light of your answering machine is blinking."  
  
"Huh? Somebody actually talked to that thing? ... Okay, let's see... how was it working?  
First hit rewind, then play, I guess..." Wufei muttered under his breath. Listening to the  
cassette rewind, he noticed that the thing was almost full.  
  
"Hmmm, seems like somebody talked for about half an hour or so..." he told the others.   
"Maybe I should listen to it when I come home tonight, or would you want to stay _that_  
long" Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Well, I can only think of one person that would talk half an hour to a frigging machine.  
What if it is a message from Duo?"  
  
The others realized that Quatre might be right, and so they all settled down on various  
sofas, to listen to the phonecall.  
  
The metallic voice of the answering machine said "You have _one_ call. eight-thirty-two a.m."  
Wufei looked at his clock.   
  
"That was about 29 minutes ago... Seems like we just missed the end of it..."  
  
Then the message started. Hearing Duo's voice (it was indeed him who had called) after one year  
of silence, brought a smile to everybody's face - until the fact that his voice sounded rather  
pain-filled sunk in.  
  
"Wufei?... Are you there?... please pick up!!!... Please, don't tell me you're not home as well!!!"  
Duo's voice hitched, and then suddenly he was crying.  
  
"No... Why is nobody there when you desperately need them? Relena's and Une's secretarys just  
disconnected me, the one that works for Quatre and Trowa told me she wouldn't disturb their   
employers for the call of ... ouch that hurts... of a lowlife streetrat... and the others just  
weren't home... *cough*... you are my last desperate hope since the emergency numbers here broke  
down... *cough*... Please pick UP Wuwu..."  
  
here was a coughing fit, that lasted about 30 seconds. When Duo started speaking again, he   
sounded oddly calm.  
  
"Well... I guess my time's almost up. Should you hear this within the next half minute, please  
send me somebody. I live still in Sanq you know? In that old cottage we once did hide in... do you  
remember?  
  
... just the *cough* two of us... please, somebody trew a molotov throgh the window one floor  
above me... it made the upper floor crash down, I'm half buried under rubble and cannot move...  
  
... and the house is burning, but nobody outside seems to care... *cough*...  
  
.....it's burning, the fire gets closer.... it's getting really hot... Wu-baby, please... I don't  
*cough* .... don't want to die...   
  
*cough*  
  
*gasp*  
  
... guess I'll just keep talking till my time's up...   
  
... By the way.... did I ever mention.... ah, forget it....  
  
... the fire is getting closer...  
...  
...  
... y'know... Wu-chan... always.... always wanted to ....tell you... I...  
  
... wo ai ni, I think... but for the case.... I'm wrong.... I - I love... y..you...  
  
... FUCK... My braid.... Wu my braid is burnig... and my bathrobe toooo...!!!!!!  
  
  
... WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!...."  
  
Then there was only screaming... then suddenly a loud crash and the screaming stopped.  
A few seconds later, the answering machine stopped.  
  
  
Ten people stared at each other, eyes wide, faces deadly pale...  
  
And then Wufei fell into darkness....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
And woke up. Panting he lay in his bed, tears streaming down his bronze face.  
  
"Duo..." he whispered. He rolled onto his other side and tried sleeping again, but   
Duo's screaming still rung in his ears.  
  
grabbing his pillow and blanket, he stood up and quietly made his way to Duo's and  
Heero's room. He had to convince himself that Duo was still alive and breathing.  
He decided to spend the rest of the night in Duo's room, lying on the floor and   
making sure that nothing would happen to the pale boy.  
  
Quietly he stood next to Duo's side of the bed, watching him sleep.  
  
//he looks so peaceful like this... almost like an angel... //  
  
Lost in his observation of Duo's beautiful face, he missed the boy's waking up.  
Duo's voice startled him.  
  
"Fei?"  
  
//shit, got caught...//  
  
"Maxwell" he acknowledged. Then, without thinking he added "Can we pretend to be nothing   
but children, and I can sleep over without a second thought on pride or rules or whatnot?"   
  
When Duo agreed, he climbed into bed, and after avoiding Duo's attempts to pry, he gladly  
surrendered to sleep, unknowingly cuddling up to Duo, trying to keep him safe.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
